1,2,3 GO!
by Marrie Lissie
Summary: Para Haru todo parece ir bien con su vida en Tokio, recibe una oportunidad increíble, pero y si Rin también recibiera la propuesta, y si entre el pelinegro y Makoto empezara a haber cierta cercanía, ¿podrá el nadador free style con todo esto? [Makoharu]
1. Prologo

**Hola, soy Marrie Lissie (llamenme lis si quieren) y soy nueva, hoy traigo mi primer fanfic de Free!, espero les guste :D**

* * *

><p>el joven castaño termino por guardar su ultima camiseta mirando por toda la habitación procurando que todo lo que necesitara estuviera ya en su maleta, terminada esta tarea cerro su equipaje y se dirigió a la cocina donde supuso estaría su mejor amigo, no se equivocaba, esbozo una sonrisa al verlo, gesto que desapareció al ver que aun seguía con el traje de baño y delantal que ocupaba todas las mañanas.<p>

-¡Haru! ¡¿Qué haces?!, tenemos que irnos- la preocupación exagerada del mas alto era algo ya característico de su personalidad.

-Estoy cocinando caballa- ya ni siquiera sabia porque se molestaba en preguntarle si siempre le respondía lo mismo.

últimamente el 90% de la mente de Makoto era ocupada por Haru y 10% por la universidad, bueno en realidad 5% gatos y 5% universidad. El castaño se avergonzaba de vez en cuando por estos pensamientos conocía lo bastante a su amigo como para entender que nunca debería expresar estas emociones debido a la personalidad del mayor, aunque también sabia que tampoco tenia el valor para decir algo tan comprometedor.

el joven universitario dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de pared, fue un gran error... con solo mirar la hora su ansiedad se elevo a niveles que solo el podía alcanzar.

Haru solo suspiraba ante todo lo que su amigo le decía, o gritaba en realidad lo único que escuchaba eran un montón de palabras dichas por la, según el pelinegro, mejor voz que jamás ha existido, dentro de ese sinsentido solo logro reconocer...tarde... tiempo...el avión... ¡se quema!...

el pelinegro miro asustado, pero aun conservando su típica expresión, atino a apagar rápidamente el horno y en una acción casi instantánea a cerrar el sartén con su respectiva tapa. El chico hidrofilico observaba con tristeza las cenizas de lo que había sido un pez y podría haber sido su desayuno.

-¡Haru! ve a cambiarte estamos muy retrasados, vamos a perder el vuelo- dando una ultima mirada obedeció al chico de orbes verdes, miro la hora antes de salir de la cocina, al parecer su amigo esta vez no exagero, si estaban atrasados... y mucho.

Cuando al fin estuvieron frente al avión después de esa frenética carrera Haru se sentó sobre su maleta mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración, hace tiempo que no corría tanto en tan poco tiempo, dirigió sus ojos a donde se encontraba su amigo de la infancia este estaba de espaldas así que no se daría cuenta si lo miraba fijamente.

-Vamos Haru-chan- el menor volteo extendiéndole la mano a su amigo -¿pasa algo?-

-nada- dijo mientras se paraba con su expresión seria -¿Por qué los dices?-

-me estabas mirando, ¿tengo algo?- Haru sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, rápidamente intento calmarse. Desde que habían llegado a Tokio no podía controlar bien sus emociones, temía que en algún momento colapsara y terminara por decir todo lo que pensaba.

-tienes una mancha en la espalda- por lo menos sabia pensar rápido -aun no sabes lavar bien tu ropa-

-ah... ¿enserio?, ¿se nota mucho?- el mas alto intentaba ver su espalda obviamente sin éxito, al pelinegro le parecía como un cachorro persiguiendo su cola, pensaba lo tierno que podía llegar a ser su amigo

-no te preocupes, subamos ya- ambos jóvenes subieron por la escalera y se sentaron en su respectivos asientos, Haru se sentó en la ventana a petición propia, y porque el castaño no podía decirle que no a su mejor amigo. El pelinegro abrocho el cinturón de su asiento y dejo su cabeza apoyarse en el respaldo con la intención de dormir, empezó a cerrar sus parpados hasta que una sensación de vacío lo obligo a abrirlos, con todo eso del retraso, el avión y los nervios de Makoto había olvidado comer, o bueno hubiera comido si su amigo no hubiera estado gritándole, aunque la sola presencia del chico universitario hacia que se distrajera con facilidad.

-Haru, ¿quieres algo de comer?- era natural que el castaño leyera sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad, solo que aun no podía explicarse como su amigo no notaba sus sentimientos, incluso Rei sin sus gafas podía notarlo. El chico de ojos azules solo siguió mirando monótono, esperando que entendiera lo que intentaba decir, por supuesto entendió.

Makoto saco de su mochila unas galletas que había comprado en la entrada del aeropuerto mientras su amigo revisaba que sus boletos, pasaportes y todo el resto estuvieran en orden. le ofreció la dulce comida a Haru este acepto sin pensarlo acto seguido comió el, siempre tenia la misma costumbre de dejar en primer lugar a el nadador de estilo libre antes que a el, esto aplicaba en casi todas las cosas que hacían juntos, en todo menos en lo que refería a su futuro, aunque gracias a esto había tenido su primera pelea con Haru. Ladeo un poco su cabeza apoyándose en su mano, había decidido no pensar mas en el tema desde entonces nunca habían vuelto a discutir, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y dejo el paquete en el regazo de su amigo para que este lo acabara.

-Makoto- al escuchar su nombre giro un poco su cabeza encontrándose con una de las galletas a pocos milímetros de su cara- tu tampoco haz desayunado- el castaño miro el dulce y abriendo un poco su boca lo recibió entre sus dientes.

-Gracias, Haru-chan- el chico delfín suspiro ante esto, ya no le molestaba que su amigo usara tal honorifico con su nombre, claro no le importaba solo si se trataba del mas alto, aunque a Nagisa solo lo soportaba, que el castaño usara el -chan era algo que incluso le gustaba.

Cuando termino de comer el mayor se volvió a recostar y al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, mientras Makoto intentaba dormir, pero estaba perdido entre la música de sus audífonos y la imagen de su mejor amigo dormido, era algo que no tenia muchas oportunidades de ver puesto que casi nunca dormían juntos, solo en los casos en que se quedaba estudiando hasta tarde en el departamento del mas bajo y tenían que compartir cama.

las nubes empezaron a volverse naranjas mostrando que la tarde estaba comenzando, el avión estaba en completo silencio, al parecer no habían niños dentro del vuelo. la calmada atmosfera fue rota por el anuncio de una de las azafatas de que en unos minutos iban a aterrizar. Makoto acaricio suavemente el brazo de su amigo para despertarlo procurando que no fuera bruscamente, Haru abrió sus parpados encontrándose con el hermoso paisaje que el cielo le ofrecía, volteo para encontrarse con lo que el consideraba era el mejor paisaje: los profundos bosques atrapados en los ojos de su amigo, bosques en los que no le importaría perderse, claro nunca diría eso en voz alta por el bien de su propia dignidad.

-Haru, ya vamos a aterrizar- dijo susurrando el mas alto de ambos, aun con su mano en el brazo de su amigo

cuando al fin pudieron bajarse Haru se quedo esperando a que le entregaran su maleta, mientras Makoto estaba parado cerca del chico de oscuras hebras buscando a sus otros amigos

-¡Haru-chan!, ¡Mako-chan!- grito Nagisa sacudiendo enérgicamente su mano mientras arrastraba a Rei a donde los ex miembros del club de natación se encontraban, aunque el pensaba que ellos seguían siendo parte.

-Nagisa, Rei ¿Cómo están?- dijo Makoto mostrando una sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

-De maravilla- el rubio estuvo a punto a saltar al decir esto sino fuera porque estaba sostenido del brazo del chico de gafas- aunque los extraño mucho no son lo mismo las video llamadas- el energético chico había cambiado su cara por una de tristeza, cosa que duro solo 3 segundos.

-ya estamos aquí, es la primera vez que venimos desde que estamos en Tokio-

-es cierto- asintió acercándose a los mayores-podemos ir a comer para celebrar que les parece ir por helado, o pastel, o pizza, o...- el chico mas bajo del grupo seguía nombrando variadas comidas mientras sus amigos solo lo miraban, como extrañaban esos momentos juntos.

Al final decidieron pedir unas pizzas y comerlas en la casa de los Tachibana, ya que el castaño no había avisado a su familia que iría de visita. El viaje en tren a diferencia del avión fue muy escandaloso entre las peleas de Nagisa y Rei, las sonrisas de Makoto y una que otra palabra que intercambiaba el pelinegro.

-Mako-chan tienes unas ojeras muy grandes- dijo el rubio soltando pequeñas risas

-¡ah! ¿enserio?- el mas alto acaricio la piel debajo de sus ojos como intentando tapar las posibles imperfecciones que tenia.

-Haru-chan deberías dejar dormir a Mako-chan no es saludable para el estar así- tomo una pausa antes de esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa -bueno no puedo culparlos están solos en una gran ciudad, obviamente su pasión saldría a flote- Makoto rio nerviosamente frente a la incomoda frase que había dicho Nagisa, Haru ni se inmuto, el chico de orbes fucsias de vez en cuando bromeaba con ellos sobre su posible relación, aunque a ambos chicos les gustaría que dejaran de ser solo bromas

-¿y Rei como te va ahora que eres el capitán?- el castaño miraba ahora al chico de cabellos azul oscuro

-pues, es mas difícil de lo que pensaba pero me gusta- el nuevo capitán miro sus senpais antes de seguir hablando -Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai puedo pedirles algo-

-claro- Makoto se abrazo mas a la mochila que llevaba sobre sus piernas- Haru, estas de acuerdo- el chico nombrado solo despego su mirada de la ventana y miro unos segundos a sus amigos en señal de que aceptaba lo que sea que el chico amante de la hermosura fuera a decir.

-¿y que es?-

-pues como el nuevo capitán mi deber es velar porque todos pueden dar su mejor esfuerzo- Rei arreglo la posición de sus gafas como si esto fuera a darle mas credibilidad a su discurso- y como ahora hay un considerable aumento en el numero de miembro que han ingresado al club...-

-Rei-chan estas hablando con Mako-chan, no con un empresario o algo por el estilo-

-¡Nagisa-kun!, no arruine mi idea- el rubio inflo un poco sus mofletes demostrando algo de enojo con su amigo, pero lo dejo continuar con su gran "discurso"

-y bien, como decía antes de la interrupción- miro de forma despectiva a Nagisa, haciendo que este solo siga con su infantil gesto- Es muy difícil descubrir las habilidades en cada uno, así que en nombre del club de natación Iwatobi quiero pedirles que me ayuden en mi gran misión- el chico de ojos malva se agacho en señal de petición, consiguiendo así la mirada de atónitos pasajeros entre las que se incluía la de ambos jóvenes enamorados en secreto.

-lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, claro que vamos a ayudar al club- dijo Makoto en voz baja para no llamar mas la atención de lo que habían hecho.

-Te lo dije Rei-chan te estas tomando muy enserio esto de ser el capitán-

-¡ah! Nagisa-kun aun eres muy joven para entender todas las responsabilidades que implica tan alto cargo-

-Rei-chan soy varios meses mayor que tu- el mas bajo estaba moviendo su cabeza contra la espalda de su amigo- además a que te refieres con alto cargo, no eres un presidente-

Makoto miraba entretenido la discusión de ambos chicos, que ahora habían empezado a pelear por quien se había llevado el llavero de Iwatobi-chan, Haru por su parte tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios también disfrutaba aquellos pequeños momentos con sus amigos. Nunca hubiese imaginado como cambiaría su vida en los próximos días...

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer, espero verlos en el próximo cap. no vemos :D<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, creo que actualizare todos los viernes si me alcanza el tiempo (malditas pruebas finales)**

**Como sea me voy, puse algo de Reigisa, pues porque amo esta pareja**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**: D bueno les dejo leyendo**

Todos llegaron a la casa de los Tachibana en donde Makoto fue recibido con algunas lágrimas de parte de su madre y gritos de sus hermanos. La casa permanecía igual a cuando se había ido hace algunos meses-

-¡Onii-chan!- El castaño casi pierde el equilibrio debido al fuerte agarre de ambos niños que saltaron a recibirlo.

-También vino Haru-chan- grito Ran mientras un se aferraba a la pierna de su hermano.

-Y el chico mariposa con su amigo- dijo Ren corriendo hacia el resto del grupo.

Después de ordenar la pizza el ambiente dentro de la casa fue bastante agradable aunque nostálgico, la señora Tachibana estaba bastante entretenida recordando los últimos años de escuela de su hijo, a los jóvenes se les hizo algo triste esta conversación aunque sabían de que esto era parte de crecer y que aún seguían siendo amigos. Terminada la comida el padre de familia levanto los platos de la mesa dejando así descansar a su esposa.

-Rei-kun, Nagisa-kun ¿se quedaran a dormir?- dijo la amable mujer

-Gracias, pero no podemos mañana vamos a entrenar temprano- Rei se acomodó los lentes mientras decía esto

-¿Rei, mañana tenemos que ir nosotros también?- pregunto el castaño

-Pues, Makoto-senpai creo que debería descansar-

-Yo quiero ir- Haru hablo por primera vez desde que se bajaron del tren- quiero nadar- al pelinegro se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la piscina de Iwatobi, no era tan grande como las piscinas olímpicas de Tokio, pero era el lugar donde más le gustaba nadar.

-Entonces iré yo también-

-¡Nadaremos todos juntos de nuevo!- exclamo el rubio parándose de su asiento.

Después de acordar la hora en que todos se verían para ir al club los menores se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Makoto termino por dormir en un futón en la sala principal mientras que Haru en el sofá.

-Haru, ¿no estas triste?- dijo el más alto susurrando

-Algo-

-Es triste pensar que ya no estamos en el club- dijo Makoto mientras se acomodaba para mirar a su amigo quien estaba de espaldas.

-Aún podemos estar ayudando- El pelinegro se dio vuelta entre las sabanas para hablar mejor con Makoto.

-No es lo mismo, se siente distinto- el castaño pudo sentir un tipo de opresión en su garganta.

-Lo sé- después de que Haru dijera esto el silencio reino en la habitación hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en el mismo sofá.

Al día siguiente los cuatro amigos se encontraron a la entrada de la escuela donde se les unió Gou, era una mañana bastante soleada, pero el calor no era sofocante, al entrar pudieron notar como unos pétalos de cerezos caían a sus pies y a la piscina, que se veía mucho más brillante de lo que recordaban. Los nuevos miembros del club estaban esperando a que llegaran sus superiores.

-¡Rei-senpai!- saludo un chico de cabello verde oscuro y ojos cafés

-Buenos días, bueno hoy haremos algo especial- Rei apunto su mano adonde se encontraban Makoto y Haru- en esta ocasión tendremos una práctica con los antiguos miembros del club, Tachibana Makoto-senpai ex capitán- el castaño saludo algo tímido con una sonrisa- y Nanase Haruka-senpai ex vicepresidente, ambos nos ayudaran a mejorar nuestros tiempos-

Después de la presentación todos fueron a cambiarse, excepción de Haru quien ya estaba en la piscina.

-Bien chicos necesito que naden de uno en uno y así puedan ser evaluados individualmente- dijo la manager del club mientras daba pequeñas ojeadas al cuerpo de algunos de los miembros.

La profesora Miho estaba sentada con su sombrilla observando los avances de los nadadores, se sentía feliz de ver a sus antiguos alumnos.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es la profesora encargada?- la mujer dio la vuelta encontrándose con un hombre de unos 40 años

-si soy yo, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Vine a ver al club de natación, soy un reclutador-

-Llego en buen momento justo están empezando con la practica- dijo con una sonrisa

El hombre observaba como pasaban cada uno, algunos tenían un tiempo excepcional, otros no llegaban a lo normal, cuando todos habían nadado noto que cuatro no habían estado en la piscina, los reconoció del torneo que hubo el año pasado, pero termino por fijarse en el pelinegro.

-¿Nanase Haruka?- el chico miro al hombre que se había acercado a el- te he estado buscando, ¿podemos hablar?- El chico estaba confundido pero acepto hablar con él.

-¿Qué necesita?- Haru se sentía muy intrigado, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo

-Me llamo Keicchi Irie, soy un reclutador de la escuela olímpica de Japón, te he visto en algunas competencias, eres muy bueno nadando tienes un talento innato, necesitamos alumnos nuevos como tú- Haru seguía callado esperando que el hombre terminara- Estamos buscando a los mejores nadadores del país para las próximas olimpiadas- sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco y estos brillaban- claro que primero tendrás que pasar por unas pruebas para entrar a la escuela, si estas interesado te dejo mi numero-

-Claro- dijo secamente el pelinegro mirando el numero escrito en el papel mientras se devolvía a donde estaban los demás

-Haru-chan, ¿de que hablaban?- pregunto Makoto

-Me ofreció entrar a la escuela olímpica-

-¡Haru!, ¡¿enserio?! ¡Eso es increíble!- grito mientras se acercaba a su amigo

-Sí, pero dijo que tendría que pasar por unas pruebas-

-Haru, te das cuenta que quizás en unos años estés en la olimpiadas-

-Makoto no te ilusiones-

-Pero Haru tú tienes el talento para hacerlo, estoy seguro de que entraras- el pelinegro suspiro

-Concéntrate tenemos que ayudar al club- el más alto sonrió a su amigo quien le devolvió el gesto.

Las practicas ahora eran muy diferentes a cuando solo eran 4 miembros, sin duda el trabajo de Rei era mucho más pesado al que tenía Makoto el año anterior, y eso lo demostraban las ojeras del chico de gafas.

-Naoko-san, creo que podrías mejorar tus tiempos con otro estilo de nado, intenta con el de espalda-

-Está bien, Tachibana-senpai-

-Bien creo que esos fueron todos los consejos que les podemos dar- El castaño sonrió, estaba nervioso aun- gracias por su esfuerzo-

-¡Todos pueden ir a cambiarse!- grito el capitán, todos obedecieron a excepción de Nagisa. Gou y Amakata fueron con el reclutador hacia la oficina del director para hablar de los miembros del club y de Haru

-Mako-chan, eso fue increíble ahora mejoraremos mucho los tiempos, estoy seguro- A Makoto esto era lo que más le gustaba, enseñar lo fantástico que podría ser la natación, era algo que lo hacía sentir realmente bien.- Rei-chan también lo hizo muy bien- El rubio se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo, el de ojos purpuras dio un paso atrás intentando esquivarlo. Hasta que...

¡SPLASH!

-Rei-chan, ¿estás bien?- Nagisa se acercó a la piscina asomando su cabeza por el borde de esta

-Nagisa-kun, le he dicho que no haga eso- salió del agua con sus mejillas más que coloradas

-Pero, Rei-chan...-

-Además no lo haga en público-

-Solo están Mako-chan y Haru-chan aquí-

-¡Eso no significa que pueda hacerlo!- el chico de cabello azul se ponía cada vez más rojo, mientras que Nagisa se divertía con la situación soltando risas.

-Rei-chan pareces un chica bipolar- Nagisa no pudo evitar reírse más fuerte al ver la cara de desesperación de su amigo. Makoto y Haru miraban entretenidos la discusión de ambos chicos, que más que nada parecía la pelea de unos novios infantiles, a pesar de que sus amigos no eran nada, sin embargo se notaba que sentían algo especial por el otro, o por lo menos así lo notaban los mayores del grupo.

Al finalizar la tierna discusión de ambos jóvenes, la cual dio por ganador a Nagisa quien termino por abrazar al chico mariposa, se dirigieron todos incluida Gou hacia la estación donde los aun estudiantes de preparatoria se despidieron para irse a sus respectivas casas, Makoto y Haru fueron a la casa del menor, en la cual solo estaba el señor Tachibana debido a que la madre y hermanos fueron al pediatra. El castaño saludo a su padre seguido por su amigo y ambos subieron a la habitación del joven, claro está ya no tenía casi nada, solo una cama sin sabanas, un pequeño mueble y un televisor sobre este, Makoto abrió las puertas de la cómoda, sacando su consola de videojuegos

-¿Cuál quieres jugar Haru-chan?-

-El que tú prefieras-

Makoto saco un videojuego de plataforma, eran sus preferidos, lo saco de su caja e inserto el disco, después se sentó al lado de su amigo tomando el mando que este le entregaba.

-Faltan las paletas- dijo el de ojos azules

-Tienes razón- Para ambos este viaje había sido muy melancólico, era la primera vez que volvían de Tokio y varias veces habían querido retroceder el tiempo extrañaban el estar con sus amigos todos los días, pero ahora tenían que afrontar el futuro, y a ambos les gustaba el camino que habían escogido.

-Haru, ¿Qué tienes?- el más alto puso pausa al juego cuando noto que su amigo estaba perdiendo a cada momento

-Nada...-

-Estás pensando en lo de la escuela olímpica- Haru suspiro cuando su amigo adivino sus pensamientos

-Lo estaba pensando y no estoy seguro de si podre quedar-

-¿Qué dices Haru? claro que lo harás-

-Habrá mejores nadadores que yo-

-Ninguno se esfuerza como tú-

-Pero eso no me hará quedar-

-Haru los últimos meses has mejorado tu nado- el pelinegro miro a su amigo- tú mismo nos dijiste que querías nadar en ese mundo-

-es cierto- el pelinegro sonrió al recordar ese momento

-Cuando nos dijiste eso recuerdo que tus ojos brillaban como nunca habían brillado, tenías mucha felicidad por ese futuro, ¿aun la tienes Haru-chan?- Makoto le sonrió a su amigo de la manera más hermosa que pudo

-Si-

-No la pierdas-

-No lo hare- Makoto apretó STAR reiniciando el nivel para que al ahora tranquilo chico de orbes azules pudiera pasar más concentrado el juego.

-Haru, ¿y cuando son las pruebas?, hay que empezar a prepararnos-

-No lo sé, ni siquiera he llamado para confirmar que quiero participar-

-¡Haru! creí que ya habías llamado-

-Lo hare después de que te gane-

-¡Haru!, eso es trampa, estaba distraído-

A ambos chicos se les pasaron las horas volando, ni siquiera notaron cuando la señora Tachibana había entrado a la habitación

-Chicos, ¡pausen eso!- A Makoto casi le da un infarto, soltó un grito que pudo oírse hasta el primer piso del hogar- lo siento hijo me había olvidado lo asustadizo que eres-

-Mamá, tengo que contarte algo, pero tenemos que estar todos- La mujer asintió algo confundida ya que el tono en que su hijo le había dicho esa frase era demasiado neutro. Junto a toda la familia en la sala principal para hablar, a excepción de Ren y Ran quienes se quedaron dormidos.

-Hijo que me vas a decir- dijo el preocupado padre

-¿Vas a de dejar la universidad?- pronuncio la mujer

-¡¿Qué?! No, no es eso- Makoto intentaba hablar, pero sus padres no le dejaban.

-Acaso... no será que... ¡¿dejaste embarazada a tu novia?!- el castaño abrió su boca ante la sorpresa de hasta cuanto podía volar la imaginación de su madre, la señora tenía los ojos húmedos sin soltar lagrimas aun- hijo lo siento, debimos hablar contigo, debimos haberte dado consejos, no te preocupes- la mujer tomo las manos de su hijo que aún no salía del shock- te apoyaremos, sé que fuimos malos padres, perdónanos por favor, ¿podrías presentarnos a tu novia?-

-Es... Haru- es lo que pudo articular el chico de ojos verdes recién saliendo del impacto

-¡Embarazaste a Haru!- la castaña grito inconscientemente-...espera eso es imposible- a ambos jóvenes se les tiñeron las mejillas de rojo, bueno al chico delfín mucho menos que a su amigo.

-No, no es eso, es que Haru puede entrar a una escuela olímpica-

-¡¿Qué?! un momento eso es bueno- la madre del más alto soltó sus manos apenas se enteró de la realidad- ¡Haru-chan! Eso es fantástico- la mujer abrazo fuertemente al pelinegro llena de orgullo como si se tratara de su propio hijo- Vamos a celebrarlo te preparare lo que quieras-

-Caballa- dijo casi instantáneamente

La señora Tachibana se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el platillo, Haru termino por ayudar a cocinar, aunque parecía más como si él fuera el chef principal y la mujer su ayudante. Makoto estaba con su padre en la sala principal.

-Makoto, ¿no tienes novia cierto?- dijo curioso el señor, el castaño no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo.

-No-

-Ya veo-

El pelinegro escuchaba la conversación desde la cocina, él era más disimulado que Makoto, y sabía ocultar los celos que le habían provocado la imagen de su amigo con alguna chica. Suspiro e intento calmarse, el castaño en toda su adolescencia nunca había tenido novia, aunque ahora en la universidad llamaba mucho la atención de las mujeres, pero el inocente cadente castaño no notaba las intenciones de ellas.

Haru se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y asando la caballa que no noto que su celular sonaba.

-Haru, es Rin- Makoto le acerco su celular, el cual puso entre su hombro y su oreja, y así no dejar a la caballa cocinándose sola, podría quemarse y no se lo perdonaría, aun no se perdonaba el desperdicio de pescado del día anterior. Se quedó en silencio esperando que hablara Rin primero.

-Haru...- dijo a modo saludo el pelirrojo

-Mmm...-

-¿Estas en Tokio?-

-No- el pelinegro no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento, estaba concentrado en como Makoto estaba torpemente ayudando a cocinar.

-Sabes ayer recibí una llamada-

-Aja- Haru perdió total interés en la conversación

-Haru, es importante lo que te voy a decir, me acaban de proponer ir a una escuela olímpica en Japón, así que estaré allí en unos días-

El pelinegro abrió un poco sus ojos, no lo podía creer, estaría compitiendo contra su mayor rival en el deporte que más amaba, pero Rin también era su mejor amigo, sin duda sería un largo camino hasta llegar a las pruebas...

**Hasta aquí por hoy, bueno espero que no hayan muerto de aburrimiento en el capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana**


End file.
